Richard's Thoughts
by Elizabeth2
Summary: Richard's thoughts during TOW the Proposal. Of course C+M. Please review:):):)


This fanfic isn't related to any of my other fics and it not part of my series. Takes place during TOW the Proposal where Monica has just come into Richard's apartment.  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: No way affiliated blah, blah, blah, can't sue meJ  
  
  
Oh yeah, this is from Richard's point of view. .  
  
  
As I smoke and think about her, I hear a knock at the door. It's her. My breath catches in my mouth as I look at her, that beautiful face and body, that seemed troubled. As we chat and she comes in, I think this is my chance. Even though I was fighting a battle that I knew I was going to lose, I had to offer. As I tried persuading her with things such as 'a license to practice medicine, or a mustache' I laugh at myself. How stupid of me. All of a sudden, she is complaining about things that are not fair. As she talks, my mind wonders. How could I have given her up so easily without a fight? How? An image of Chandler pops in my head and I know he probably found out about this, somehow, and is coming over here right now. As her and I get closer, she pushes me away and with some excuse that I couldn't hear because I was thinking about her, she left. I sigh and sit down. Even though I knew Chandler is a good guy, I feel guilty for putting him in this position. I know he loved, no loves, Monica with all his heart, just as I do, and I am not going to let her go. About some time, I hear a knock. I anticipate it's her. As I open the door, I realize it's the guy who I have to fight with. The guy who loves her just as much as I do, maybe more. Just one look in his eye and I knew he was determined to win. He pushes his way through and sits down. I sigh heavily and close the door behind me.   
  
  
  
As he is looking around him, trying to find the love of his life, I tell him she's not here. He confronts me about what I told Monica, about me loving her. I tell him yes, and he bursts. As I apologize, I hear him say something that pangs my heart, "And what does she have to think about? I love her!" Those words had so much meaning to me and now I regret for getting in the way between 2 people, no, two best friends future, TOGETHER. As he explains to me that he WAS going to propose, I feel even guiltier. If I hadn't shown up at the restaurant, none of this would have happened as right now, they might just have been engaged. I hear him say the one thing that makes my heart break,  
  
  
  
"It was working until you showed up, you big tree! I mean, this isn't fair. You had your chance with her! You had your chance and you blew it! And this is my chance and I am not going to blow it because WE are meant for each other! And this is all just been one stupid mistake! (Sits down heavily.) I was gonna propose tonight."  
  
  
  
And I realized he was right. I did have my chance with her and I did blow it. And right now, it's his chance and I just got in the way. Again, he's right that THEY ARE meant for each other. I've never seen someone so much in love to fight over and over to win, even if there was a chance that he could lose. But that evaporated, for I knew that he was going to win. They seemed like the perfect pair. Even when I was going out with Monica, he was there for her, and I wasn't. I knew what I had to do for them.   
  
  
  
"You go get her Chandler. (Pause) And can I give you a piece of advice? If you do get her, don't let her go. Trust me." At that moment, I knew that he was NEVER going to let her go.  
  
  
  
He runs out the door and back in again for the ring and out the door, again. Good luck, Chandler. I sigh. I was happy. Even though I still loved her, there was someone else who loved her even more, 'ill death. I was, in a way, happy that I broke up with her 3 years ago, for they would have never gotten together. I start smoking, my heart feeling lighter than before. All my guilt goes away for I realize that I'm not in the way between 2 best friends. Between two people who BELONG together. Between two soul mates…   
  
  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. It would mean a lot!   



End file.
